


Coffee and Birds

by SammiPheonex



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Animals, Autistic Damian Wayne, Autistic Tim Drake, Coffee, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Dialogue Heavy, Talking, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiPheonex/pseuds/SammiPheonex
Summary: Tim and Damian have a conversation at a coffee shop.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Coffee and Birds

“You do know that black coffee stunts your growth, Drake?” Damian said, drinking his tea with his pinky in the air like royalty. He would argue that he was, in fact, royalty, but Tim Drake didn't care.

Tim rolled his eyes at his brother, “You know that tea’s disgusting, right Demon Brat?”

Damian took another sip of his peppermint tea, “Just because you are going to be short for the rest of your life doesn't mean you need to be rude.” 

“You're the rude one in this situation,” Tim gasped. “And I am not short, I am average height.”

“No one brags about being average height, Drake. You are short.” 

Tim just sighed, it wasn't as if he wanted to be sitting outside a lovely Parisian cafe arguing with his little brother, who was probably going to grow as tall as a goddamn skyscraper. “You're infuriating, Damian. Take a chill pill,” Tim said, taking a sip of his own black coffee, with three espresso shots. Pure caffeine was Tim’s drug of choice.

“What is a ‘chill pill’?” Damian asked. “I do not require drugs to be at optimal performance.”

Tim spit out a bit of coffee as he laughed, “I’m sure you don't.” 

“Stop laughing this instant, Drake. This is not funny!” Damian swatted at Tim with his napkin. 

The other patrons of the cafe were beginning to give the two strange looks. Tim started to calm his brother down, “Damian, a chill pill is just a way of saying chill out, take a break, have some fun.” 

“I can do that,” Damian pouted, his suit a bit wrinkled from his earlier fussing, so he took this opportunity to straighten it out. Maybe that's why people were staring, a twelve-year-old in a Tom Ford suit wasn't something you see every day. 

Tim laughed at the mental image of Damian in anything but a suit, like a fluffy onesie, that would actually be so cute. 

“Drake. Drake. Drake,” Damian was saying in a monotone voice.

“Yes?”

Damian’s head was turned towards the side, “What is that?”

Tim stretched his body so that he could see what his brother was looking at. “That’s a Macaw, their Parrots.” 

“I would like one,” Damian declared, taking a sip of his drink.

Tim rubbed at his temples, this kid. “I’m sure if you ask Bruce he’ll get you one,” Tim told his brother.

“What do they require as nutrition?”

“How would I know?”

Damian looked confused, “I thought you knew everything?”

“That's a figure of speech, I don't actually know everything,” Tim said, rolling his eyes.

“Oh.” 

They sat in silence for a moment, before Tim remembered that this was supposed to be a quick stop on the way to the hotel building. “We should head back to the hotel,” he told Damian, who was scrolling through his phone.

“Alright,” Damian said, picking up his things and placing his empty paper cup into a recycling bin. They began to walk and Damian began to talk, “Macaws require seeds, fruit, nuts, and other plant materials to survive, Drake.”

“Okay?”

“We could provide that at the Manor, couldn't we?”

“Probably, ask Alfred,” Tim humoured his brother. 

Damian smiled softly, “I would definitely like a bird of some sort. The bats in the cave are quite wide-eyed and make me feel nice, but they aren't able to fly outdoors or be in the sun, Father told me that.”

“He’s not wrong.”

“So, maybe a bird, Macaw specifically, would be more amusing and easier to care for then Wilbur and Selene,” Damian said as they turned a corner.

Tim laughed, “You named your bats Wilbur and Selene?”

“Yes, and they are not my bats, Drake, they are their own bats.”

“Okay, well, you might want to think harder when you name the bird.”

“I am contemplating naming it after Grayson.”

“Absolutely not.”

“But I would like to?”

“Yeah, no.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this. If you did I do have another batboys fic, it is a crossover with the show White Collar, so check that out if you want to.
> 
> Comment if you liked this and have a wonderful rest of your day!
> 
> Sammi


End file.
